


secret desires.

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Literally just shameless smut, Mando likes it rough, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: You and the Mandalorian were temporary partners, nothing more, nothing less. The two of you are trying to find work at a cantia when you get hit on by another bounty hunter and your Mandalorian reacts differently than you expected afterwards.Takes place after the events of Chapter 5.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 379





	secret desires.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlohaNozomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/gifts).



> this took me so god DAMN LONG TO WRITE and i hope you enjoy it
> 
> this is for des bc she asked for it and its her birthday so happy birthday des here's some porn
> 
> tumblr: mandowhoreian  
> twitter: leiasjedii
> 
> harass me there

You collapsed against the co-pilot’s chair, The Child in your lap cooing and looking up at you curiously. He was wide awake despite it being the middle of the night, making you grunt softly. You had grown to love the little green creature, protecting it with your life and taking care of it like your own. The Child’s eyes darted over to your partner, putting himself into the pilot’s seat and preparing the Razorcrest for take off. 

The Mandalorian was a man of few words, you learned. He didn’t speak very often. You had wandered into him while searching for the very bounty you held in your lap and had offered to split the profit after bringing him in, then to help rescue the Child and find it a safe place to grow up. Unfortunately it was still being tracked and the two of you had been on the run ever since, making your temporary partnership a lot longer than either of you anticipated. 

You didn’t mind his company, really. He was quiet and you sure could get used to a Mandalorian always being around you. You were intrigued by him - you wanted to see what was under all that armor. Of course, you know it’s not the way for them to take it off, especially the helmet, so you could really only dream right now. You liked to imagine him built, since the armor was hulking. Built but fit. You didn’t have these feelings until recently for him - sexual feelings and attraction. You didn’t know you could be attracted to someone in which you had no idea what they looked like, but here you were. 

You were dying to get back to your bunk and just tuck in and touch yourself after what happened earlier today. You two were at a cantina on Tattooine trying to find work and a rookie bounty hunter, who later the Mandalorian killed himself, started hitting on you. At first it was mindless flirting, but then it escalated very quickly. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing as a bounty hunter?” the rookie asked you. You rolled your eyes at him, looking him dead in the face. You would sleep with him if you had more shots of tequila or something, but at the moment you wanted to kick his teeth in. Unbeknownst to you, the Mandalorian tensed up besides you listening to the way he spoke to you.

“Same as you. Trying to make a living, earn money. You know, surviving.” you replied back to him. 

“I can think of a few other things a pretty girl like you could do instead of this…”

“That’s enough. Do you want our help or not?” Mando asked him, shoving him back and you behind him. 

You hadn’t been able to get the scene out of your mind since. The way he pushed him back, pushed you behind him…. dare you say he was jealous? You couldn’t know, there was no way for you to know. For all you know he was just being a decent person and taking you out of a situation you were clearly uncomfortable with. 

But you secretly hoped he was jealous. And the thought of that made your cunt clench in between your legs, along with the thought of how _hot_ it was that he intervened. The second you were in lightspeed you were out to your bunk, leaving the Child with him. 

The Child was now asleep in your arms, so you put it into its cradle and shut the lid, encasing it in darkness so that it would stay asleep. You swiveled in your seat a little, feeling your frustration grow in between your legs. This wasn’t the first time you had touched yourself fantasizing about the Mandalorian. It’s been happening more often than it used to and in all honesty, you didn’t mind it. You had constant fantasy of taking his cock in your mouth and him inside of you… it was nothing but a fantasy unfortunately. 

You didn’t have the guts to make any moves on him and you fairly assumed that he didn’t give a shit about you, given that originally he didn’t even want you on his ship anyway. The only reason why you were on the ship with him was because the Child liked you and the bonus was that you could fight pretty well. So he kept you around, but always made comments that the second he found a way to get the bounty off the kid and himself you had to move on. 

The silencing was nearly deafening in the cockpit of the Razorcrest. Neither of you were much for words, but you always asked if it was alright for you to retire. Just incase he did need anything before you went. Sometimes he would straight tell you to sleep. But right now you were curious to see if he would say anything about the days events. It had been a wild day, attempting to work with that rookie, him betraying the two of them and then of course, the cantina. You didn’t think he would say anything, so you readied yourself to make your departure. 

“Earlier… I apologize if I was out of line.” the Mandalorian spoke up in the silence. It nearly made you jump, heart beating fast in your chest. 

“It’s fine. Appreciate it, but I can handle creeps on my own, though. It happens all too often.” you said back to him. You got up to make your way over to the ladder to head back down to your bunk. But he shot his arm out and grabbed hold of your wrist before you could get any further past his seat. You looked at him quizzically, heart pounding in your chest. What was he up too? “Don’t make me go on thinking you care about me, Mando.” you said light-heartedly with a small laugh on the end. You know that you’d love it if he did. It was just too good to be true. 

“I think I just might.” he said to you, turning you to face him. He was looking at you through his helmet and you were staring back at him with wide eyes. “I… hear you sometimes. At night. You’re not as quiet as you think.” he said you, approaching you slowly. You felt your stomach drop down your body. _Oh god._ You were completely embarrassed that he actually heard you, despite how quiet you tried to keep yourself. If this was a normal situation this would be the part where you said ‘fuck it’ and kissed him - but this wasn’t normal. You stood there frozen as he was now chest to chest with you, metal pressing up against your clothed chest. A million thoughts raced through your mind and for some reason you stood there, not knowing what to do. If this was going to happen, it was obvious at this point that _he_ was in control of the situation. 

Slowly he started to move his hand that wasn’t on your wrist up your stomach. You wondered what he was doing until your breath hitched in your throat when his gloved hand gently sat on one of your breasts and started to squeeze. You suppressed a small moan in your throat, the surprise catching you off guard more than anything. Was this really happening? Was he really doing this? The hand on your wrist moved to the back of you, reaching down to take a handful of your ass in his hand. This time you let out a soft moan, so soft that you hoped he didn’t hear how much you wanted him. He kept working both of his hands on your body and you bit the inside of your mouth to keep yourself from getting any louder. He stopped what he was doing and you looked back at him, his helmet staring into you. 

“If you stop yourself from making those pretty noises again, I’m discarding you with the Hutts.” he threatened lowly. Somehow the way that sentence came out of his mouth distorted by the modulator only turned you on more. You nodded slowly as he looked away from you for a brief second and left your side. You whined a little bit at the loss of contact but excitement grew in you as you saw what he was doing. On the floor was a spare piece of some sort of fabric, been there for god knows how long. You watched with narrow eyes as you saw him folding it the long way, analyzing it. “This should be good.” he said, walking over to you. 

“Are you—” 

“Close your eyes.” he said to you. You inhaled deeply as you did so, feeling the rough fabric cover your eyes and tie in the back tightly. You anxiety started to swirl upon realizing that you were not able to see. You lost balance for a brief second in your panic but a pair of strong arms caught you in time. “Relax.” you heard a low, deep unfiltered voice in your ears as he wrapped your arms around him. 

_Oh lord_ he took his helmet off. You had a feeling thats what was going to happen when he put the blindfold on you but for some reason you lost all logic that he was actually going to do it after you stopped being able to see. He trailed soft kisses up you, starting at your shoulder blade, biting and sucking gently as he went. When he reached your neck he took a little more time to leave his mark on you, causing you to moan out and fall back in his arms, head hanging loosely. You heard him let out a hum of pleasure in knowing that he was able to do this to you as he kept moving slowly up your neck until finally, he reached your lips. And _oh maker_ \- you’d wear the damn blindfold all day if it meant that you were able to kiss him like this more often. His soft lips meshed against yours perfectly, filled with lust. _He wanted you._

He lowered the both of you to the ground slowly, you under him and him on top of you. Your lips were still together and you didn’t think you ever wanted to stop kissing him. The warmth in your stomach was unlike anything you had felt before. No one’s made you feel the way he does. 

To your dismay, he took his lips off of yours to start working your shirt off of you. He let out an audible grunt when you heard your shirt thump to the floor next to you. 

“Perfect… fucking perfect.” he said from above you. You felt heat flush to your cheeks as you heard two more items of clothing discarded next to you, but it wasn’t your own. Suddenly you felt his _hands_ on both your breasts, pulling and tugging at your nipples slowly. “Never seen anything more perfect than you.” he said, placing his lips on one of your nipples. You moaned loudly, loud enough to probably wake up the Child but you didn’t care. Everything you had been fantasizing about the past few weeks was coming true. His free hand went down to your pants, sliding off them and your underwear with ease. You mentally begged him to move down your body more. You _needed_ his lips on your pussy. 

“Please…” you breathed out quietly. He chuckled against you, taking his mouth off your nipple to bring himself even with you. Of course you couldn’t see this, but you were beginning to almost feel his presence and where he was around you. 

“Please, what?” he said, kissing your neck softly before making his way back down your body. He knew what you were begging for and he was going to give it to you. He spread your legs and put your knees over each of his shoulders smoothly and slowly, so slowly that you didn’t even know if thats what he actually did. 

“Put yo - your lips on me - _oh!_ ” You didn’t even have to finish speaking before he enveloped your cunt with the heat of his mouth. He dove his tongue right into your folds and got to work undoing you immediately. You moaned deliciously for him, managing to find his mop of hair in your blindness and tangled your hands in it. This seemed to motivate him to go faster as he sucked gently at your bud, making the heat inside of you start to boil slowly. It was only when he sunk two of his fingers inside of you that you cried out his name. “Mando!” you shouted as you felt your legs tighten around his shoulders. 

You couldn’t see anything behind the blindfold he put on you but you could have _sworn_ that you could see stars right about now. You let out moan after moan as he went down on you gracefully, eating you like it was the last thing he would ever have in his life and pounding his fingers into you like there was no tomorrow. He licked delicious stripes up your cunt, slurping up all your juices into his mouth. His stubble scratched at your thighs as with one last pump of his fingers, he curled them into you going all the way to the knuckle and sucked on your bud, making you scream his name out and clench around him. You were in ecstasy around him, coming on his lips, his fingers, and probably some of his face too. He slid his fingers out of you but continued to lap up every ounce of liquid that spilled out of you. You panted as he took his face off of your cunt slowly, almost not wanting to leave it. He lifted your legs off of his shoulders quickly and put them spread for him. 

He groaned as he used one of his hands to work at his belt. You could hear him messily fumbling with the buckle as his other hand worked to get rid of his armor, hitting the floor with a clang as it was discarded from his body. You heard him grunt as skin slapped against skin for a moment before he hovered himself over you. He spread your legs gently further as he took his cock in his hand, and lined himself up with your entrance. You felt the head of his cock press into you ever so slightly, and then in one thrust - he was filling you completely. You both let out loud moans as he adjusted his positioning around you. 

“Go- god. So- so tight. Fucking perfect-t.” He moaned to you as he ever so slowly started thrusting into you. He started out slow, to give you time to adjust and him time to get himself situated around you. But then he started to pick up the pace more, thrusting evenly and hard inside of you. His head hung next to you, his pants and moans echoing in your ears beautifully. You took a shot in the dark and turned your head to his, nudging your nose into his neck and bringing your lips to the skin there, gently biting the area to give him a mark that matched the one he made for you earlier. “F-f-f-fuck.” he moaned loudly.

The Mandalorian snapped his hips into you like it was the only thing he knew. His hands grabbed your hips, pulling them up towards his to give him the better angle of being able to fill you balls deep. It was bliss. The two of you were molded together in lust and sweat on the floor of his ship, nothing else but the two of you and your moans. He was hitting all the right spots inside of you, filling you entirely and tightly. The moans he was making into your ear helped aid you in coming close to your second orgasm. Your bites on his neck slowed as it was now your turn to moan, to cry out his name as he brought you closer to that edge. 

“Please, keep going. Don’t stop - oh my god, Mando please.” you begged him. Sweat was pouring down your forehead as you felt yourself growing hot, once more feeling yourself getting taken over my ecstasy - almost. You were so close, so, so close when he railed himself into you and plowed home, him spilling moans out into your ear and you moaning out. The room echoed with your moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin. 

“C-c-come for me, o-oh god I need you to - _ugh_.” he groaned into your ear deeply. And that was all it took for you to come undone around him. 

“Shit - Mando!” you cried out. Your cunt clenched around his cock inside of you and your back arched against the floor as he pounded into you through your orgasm. Your muscles were tight and all you saw was white and stars behind your eyelids as you screamed the name you knew for him, your nails dragging down his back as you scratched into his back and bit down on his neck and moaned. 

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ …” your Mandalorian moaned out as you felt his cock pulse inside of you, spilling his seed deep within you and stilling his thrusts as he moaned in a language that you didn’t know. His arms around you tightened as he brought you close to his chest, heaving and panting next to you. You finally went near limp in his arms, relaxing after you overcame your own high. He stayed in you for a minute before sliding out and collapsing on top of you. You felt the sweat from his own forehead against your shoulder as he rested his head there, regaining his composure. 

It was silent except for your breathing. His arms were locked around you and yours still around him. You thought that once this was over he was going to just get dressed and you were going to scramble to your bunk half naked and be done with it. But he wanted to keep you two laying there, to enjoy the moment. He didn’t want to pass this up. You felt his lips on your shoulder softly. 

“Stay. With me.” he said to you. It wasn’t really a question - it was a hope. He wanted you to stay with him. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” you said to him. You heard him chuckle and then he pressed his lips back to yours. 

And you meant that. 


End file.
